warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Honigtau/Diary
thumb|150px|right|Mein Avatar. Hi, dies wird so eine Art Wikia-Tagebuch. LG 19.5.2012 Heute war ich in einem Wald und habe getrocknetes Harz an einem Baum gefunden. Jetzt hab ich einen selbstgeernteten Bernstein. Außerdem habe ich heute Bluestar's Prophecy bekommen. LG 20.5.2012 Deutscharbeit!!! :( Heute habe ich gelernt wie man Signaturen macht, und biete das jetzt auf meinem Profil an. Außerdem konnte ich iwie. nicht in den Chat ;(. Viel mehr gibt es eig. nicht zu erzählen. LG 21.5.2012 Lateinarbeit!!! :( Ich hab Das Schicksal des WolkenClans. Heute will ich ausprobieren, ob das mit den Siggis wirklich geht. Das mache ich in meinem selbstgegründeten Wiki, damit ich die Seite wieder löschen kann, falls irgendwas schiefgeht oder sie nicht gebraucht wird. LG Ok, das ist schwieriger, als ich dachte, ich machs lieber doch weg von meinem Profil. Schade ;( 22.5.2012 Ich bin mit Das Schicksal des WolkenClans weitergekommen. Hab jetzt drei neue Lieblingscharas: Honigblatt (Es ist wirklich Zufall, dass ich Honigtau heiße und damit einen ähnlichen Namen habe), Bienenwolke und Blattstern. Es gibt auch eine Menge Fehler in dem Buch. Bsp: Sparrowpelt, der in Feuersterns Mission noch Spatzenpelz hieß, wurde plötzlich Spatzenschweif übersetzt. Außerdem habe ich auf Seite 187 und 207 steht Blattpfote statt Blattstern. Ich frag mich, ob es in den folgenden Kapiteln so weitergeht. Das Buch ist ja schön geschrieben, abr das nutzt nichts, wenn sie die Namen und manchmal sogar Szenen verändern. Naja, ich gebe zu, es ist schön, nach den vielen englischen Büchern, mal wieder welche auf Deutsch zu lesen. LG Na toll. Im Channel habe ich grade erfahren, dass DSDW im Original mit einem Manga endet wie BP. In der deutschen Version steht der aber nicht! *sauer auf Beltz* 23.5.2012 Habe schon wieder einen Fehler in DSDW gefunden: Auf der Seite 323 steht Blattsee statt Blattstern. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es mir auf Englisch gekauft. Dann hätte ich mir das nicht anschauen müssen. LG Man, obwohl ich in ungefähr 18 Wikis bin, gibt es momentan nichts zu tun. Wenn mir jemand ein Wiki empfehlen kann dann bitte schreibt mir auf meine Diskussionsseite. Sonst sterbe ich vor Langeweile. Das gilt übrigens immer. LG 24.5.2012 Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ist Mondpfote auf meiner Schule. Heute in unserer Freistunde passierte folgendes: Mondpfote ist in den Schulteich gefallen! Wie ist das passiert? Ich erkläre es mal von Anfang an. Vor der Freistunde hatten wir Musikunterricht. In dieser Stunde hat ein Schüler unserer Klasse ein Referat über Gitarren gehalten. Darüber sollten wir uns Stichpunkte notieren. Das Blatt mit diesen Stichpunkten ist Mondpfote ins Wasser gefallen und sie ist ungewollt "hinterhergesprungen". Naja, ein Gutes hatte es ja: Mondpfote musste nicht ihre letzten beiden Schulstunden auf unserem Sportplatz verbringen und sich zu Tode schwitzen. PS: Sie hat mir eine offzielle Erlaubnis gegeben, dass hier hin zu schreiben. LG lacht sich grade tot. 25.5.2012 Bin fertig mit DSDW. Im Buch wird NICHT erzählt, welchen Kriegernamen Minzpfote bekommt, obwohl es im englischen Original geschrieben steht. Man, ich bin so sauer auf Beltz! 28.5.2012 Die letzten Tage gab es nicht viel zu berichten. Aber heute habe ich nochmal ausprobiert, wie das mit den Signaturen geht und es hat geklappt. Ich habe eine Beispielsignatur gemacht, die du auf meinem Profil findest. Außerdem habe ich auch eine Siggi für Sonnen sturm 1 gemacht: Die Codes sind echt lang aber jetzt hab ich raus wie es geht. (Wenn du auch ne Siggi haben willst, schreib mir auf meine Diskussionsseite.) LG 1.6.2012 Englischarbeit!!!;( Nach drei Tagen Wikiverbot bin ich wieder hier. Das ist toll! LG 2.6.2012 Heute ist nicht so viel passiert. Eigentlich ist mir mal wieder richtig langweilig. LG 4.6.2012 Vollmond! :) Ich bin so happy, dass ich heute ins Wiki darf! Eine Stunde ist besser als gar nichts. LG 5.6.2012 Sprenkel hat mir grünes Gold in Plastikpapier gegeben. ;) 6.6.2012 Venustransit! Ich habs leider nicht gesehen. (Mehr darüber hier.) LG 9.6.2012 Mäusedung! Ich komme einfach in keinen Chat rein. Bleibt iwie alles weiß. Aiußerdem steht da ganz unten was von Zeitüberschreitung. Was soll denn bitte das heißen? 11.6.2012 Abi-gag 2012! Stinklangweilig! 12.6.2012 Endlich wieder grünes Gold in Plastikpapier! ;) Außerdem ging es heute in der Kunst-AG ziemlich merkwürdig zu. Sprenkel und ich haben die Jungs fertig gemacht, die die ganze Zeit irgendeinen Quatsch gemacht haben (Die meisten Jungs auf unserer Schule machen immer irgendeinen Scheiß.). Naja, hab keine Lust alles richtig zu erklären. Hab heute in einer Unterführung eine Katze getroffen. Die war voll süß. ;) LG 13.6.2012 Heute habe ich mir wieder grünes Gold gekauft und den anderen auch was abgegeben. Ansonsten gibts eigentlich nichts zu erzählen. 17.6.2012 Letzte Nacht hat mein Kater ganz schön was auf die Ohren gekriegt, sodass er sogar auf einen Baum geflüchtet ist. Der hat sich dann nicht mehr runtergetraut.Ich hab mir ganz schön Sorgen um den kleinen gemacht. Nagut iwann is er doch wieder runter. Zum Glück ist er nicht stark verletzt. 20.6.2012 Vorgestern hatte ich noch über 700 Bearbeitungen (stand zumindest auf meinem Profil), jetzt sind es ungefähr 30 Bearbeitungen weniger. Sehr komisch. Ok, Aki hat mir erklärt, dass sie den CharArt bearbeitet hat, sodass meine Bearbeitungen (und die anderer User) verloren gegangen sind. Naja, was solls? 22.6.2012 Ausflug zum Felsenmeer. War eig ganz cool, aber ich bin auf dem Rückweg zweimal runtergeschlittert. Meine Beine haben ganz schön wehgetan und ein bisschen gezittert, aber zum Glück hab ich nach einer Weile einen Weg gefunden, ohne über die Felsen klettern zu müssen. Kurz vor dem Ziel ist Moony verunglückt. Sie ist von einem Felsen gefallen und hatte danach ne ganz schön schlimme Wunde. Sie lag da ne ganze Weile bis wir sie gefunden haben. (Da haben meine eigenen Beine nicht mehr so schlimm wehgetan.) Zum Glück ist alles gut ausgegangen. Ok, das war die kurze Version der Geschichten. LG 24.6.2012 Seit gestern Morgen ist mein Kater spurlos verschwunden. (Es ist ungewöhnlich für ihn. Normalerweise kommt er jeden Morgen) Ich hab die ganze Umgebung abgeklappert. Dann hab ich am Abend eine Katze gesehen. Das könnte er gewesen sein, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Meine Mutter scheint gar keine Hoffnung mehr zu haben. Ein bisschen hat sie mich angesteckt, aber ganz werde ich nicht aufgeben. Wer hat einen graugetigerten Kater der Rasse Europäisch Kurzhaar gesehen? Er ist auch tätowiert: Ohr rechts: GRBG; Ohr links: 139! ' OK, vllt übertreiben ich ein bisschen und er kommt schon morgen zurüch, aber sicher ist sicher. LG 15:41, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 25.6.2012 Merlin ist immernoch nicht zurück. Ich bin durch den ganzen Ort gelaufen, aber er war nicht aufzufinden. 26.6.2012 Mein kleiner Merlin ist weiterhin spurlos verschwunden. Heute hab ich überall Plakate verteilt. Bin mir ja nicht so sicher, dass es hilft. 27.6.2012 Heute hab ich Compiverbot, aber diesen Eintrag kann ich ja nachholen. Mein kleiner Kater ist immernoch nicht aufgetaucht. Was soll ich noch alles machen? 28.6.2012 Ein weiterer Tag Compiverbot. Wieder nachgeholt. Merlin ist weiterhin weg. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. meine Mutter hat im Internet schon nach einer neuen Katze geschaut. Als wir sie uns dann mit dem Fahrrad abholten, hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl, mir so früh schon wieder eine neue Katze zu holen. aber jeder, der mich kennt, weiß, dass ich jede Katze, die ich sehe (außer vllt Sphynx, Rex und Siam) sofort ins Herz schließe. Hier nun ein Steckbrief von Merlin und einer von der neuen Katze (unter dem restlichen Diarytext). Als meine Mutter kurz etwas im Internet nachschauen. Dabei haben wir bemerkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit meines Compiverbots weiterhin im Chat und im Channel (Nick: Honig-afk) gewesen bin. Das kommt daher, dass meine Mutter einfach nur den Laptop zugemacht hat, ohne ihn auszuschalten. (Es war auch noch Activity im Query. Durfte nicht nachschauen, was da stand.) LG 'Merlin Geschlecht: männlich Geburtsdatum: März 2010 WaCa-Name: Snorewhisker (Ich weiß, dass das auf Deutsch Schnarchbart oder Schnarchschnurrhaar heißt, aber ich fand das sich Purrwhisker also Schnurrbart auf Englisch nicht so gut anhört. Also wenn ihr ihm unbedingt einen deutschen Namen geben wollt, nennt ihn Schnurrbart.) Rasse: Europäische Hauskatze Aussehen: Grau getigerter Kater; weiß im unteren Kehlenbereich; schwarze Pfotenballen; ungewöhnlich kurze Beine; schwarze Lippen; Vampirzähnchen, die selbst aus dem geschlossenen Mund manchmal rausgucken; grüne Augen (je nach Licht sehen sie auch manchmal gelb aus) Nura Geschlecht: weiblich Geburtsdatum: 5.Mai 2012 WaCa-Name: Feathernight Rasse: Persermix (Mutter: Europäische Hauskatze) Aussehen: Schwarze Kätzin; ein paar wenig behaarte Stellen; leichtes Tigermuster; leicxht rötlich; mittellanges Fell; kleiner weiße Stellen im Brust- und im unteren Bauchbereich; weiße Lippen; dunkelrosa Pfotenballen; große Ohrmuscheln, kleine, bernsteinfarbene Augen 29.6.2012 Ich darf wieder und hab die beiden vorherigen Einträge nachgeholt. Die kleine Nura hat sich gut eingelebt. Sie ist total süß. Nur leider checkt sie nicht, dass sie das Katzenklo benutzen soll. LG 30.6.2012 Oh man! Dieser Compi spinnt. Hab keinen Bock das jetzt zu erklären. Nura kapiert das mit dem Katzenklo langsam.<--- das und viel mehr hat die kleine Nura eben geschrieben xD. Voll süß 1.7.2012 Seit meine Mutter dieses s****ß Antiviren-Programm runtergeladen hat, ist der Compi suuuuuuuuUUUUperlahm. Das ist soooooooooooooo nervig! Und diese ständigen Aufhänger und andauernd stürzt er ab... Ich vermisse meinen kleinen Merlin so ;( Hoffendlich kommt er wieder. 2.7.2012 Ich schreib einfach alles was mir einfällt (getrennt durch ...): Meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass wir Nuras Namen ändern (Ihr Name wurde noch nicht in den Impfpass eingetragen) Morgana? Ist das ihr Ernst. Also ich find Nura besser. Außerdem ist Morgana dreisilbig. ich habe mal gehört, dass Katzen sich kurzsilbige namen besser einprägen (am besten 2silbig). Ich habe mich jetzt schon an den Namen Nura gewöhnt und auch die Katze hört schon auf den Namen...Im Channel ist mal wieder gar nichts los. Die skypen alle ;(. Also bleibt mir nur noch der Wikiachat. Naja, das ist nicht so interessant. Ich bin eig. nur im Wikiachat, damit jemand da ist, der ein bisschen aufpasst und um mich mit den Freunden zu unterhalten, die nicht in den Channel gehen. Ich finds doof, dass es zwei Warrior Cats Wiki Chats gibt. Der Channel allein würde reichen...Hab grad die Katze auff dem Schoß...Ich vermisse meinen Merlin ;(...Hätte gern die Handynummer eines Users, den ich net in echt kenne. Das wär cool... 3.7.2012 Vollmond ;) Heute ist im Channel etwas mehr los. Auch Flammi ist da <33333. Später kam Aki auch noch kurz <33333. 4.7.2012 Ach man, heute gehts mir nicht so gut. Ich vermisse Merlin mehr als je zuvor und im Channel ist wieder nichts los. Und genau deshalb lade ich mir jetzt Skype runter. Mir stinkts. Oh, meine Mutter ist da schon angemeldet. Gut, dann kann ich ihren Account benutzen. 5.7.2012 Heute fällt mir nix zu schreiben ein. LG 6.7.2012 Skype ist witzig, nur schade, dass Dieter jetzt forever alone sein wird. Ausgerechnet, wo ich mir grade einen Account im Channel angelegt hab. LG 16:39, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 7.7.2012 Ich hab mir heute den ersten Teil von Legende der Wächter geholt, obwohl ich ja noch immer Bluestar's Prophecy lese. Bin schon zur Hälfte fertig und warscheinlich werde ich heute Abend und morgen früh noch ein bisschen lesen. Dann bin ich mit dem Buch auch fertig. Das Buch unterscheidet sich übrigens sehr vom Film. 18:16, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 8.7.2012 Ach Mäusedung! Ich darf Skype nicht mehr benutzen. Und Aki falls du das liest: Das hat nichts damit zu tun, wie wir uns hier ausdrücken, oder so. Meine Mutter war einfach sauer, dass ich es überhaupt benutze. Sie sagte, dass man mit Skype ja diese Videoanrufe macht. Ich hab ihr erklärt, dass wir nur schreiben und selbst wenn ein Konferenzanruf gemacht wird, nehme ich ihn ja nicht an und so kann man mich nicht sehen und auch ich kann die anderen nicht sehen. 9.7.2012 Morgen krieg ich die drei folgenden Teile von LdW. Ich find die Bücher gut. Die haben was von WaCa. 15:07, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 13.7.2012 Hatte mal wieder PC-verbot, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Habe alle bisher auf Deutsch erschienenen LdW-Teil. Muss nur noch den letzten lesen, dann bin ich fürs erste fertig. Außerdem bin ich heute super happy, weil ich endlich dieses Antiviren-Programm löschen konnte, das daran schuld ist, dass der Compi immer ewig braucht. 18:59, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 14.7.2012 Bin fertig mit dem achten Teil. Jetzt muss ich mich bis zum Oktober gedulden. Dann kommt nämlich der neunte raus. Naja, ich lese ja immernoch an BP. 16:49, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 16.7.2012 Hab kA, was ich schreiben soll. 20.7.2012 Bin in letzter Zeit nicht so im Wiki, sondern eher in so nem WaCa-Forum. 23.7.2012 Heute war nix los, außer, dass ich den zweiten Teil von Tribute von Panem zuende gelesen habe und den dritten angefangen hab. Achja, hab heute auch so einen Katzenroman gekauft und ein bisschen reingelesen. Ich find ihn ziemlich gut. 24.7.2012 Seufz. Mir is so lw. Ach, ich bearbeite jetzt noch ein paar Seiten. 30.07.2012 Mach mir nur Notizen. Uninteressant für euch. Hab nur keinen anderen Platz. Hi, hier sind die Clan Tabs. Ok hab jetzt ziemlich durcheinander was geschrieben, aber es sollte ja auch ne Kurzbeschreibung sein. tabmenutab=SternenClancolor=#0000ffSans, Monaco, Geneva, sans-serif'Die toten Kriegervorfahren der 5 Clans nennt man SternenClan. Der SternenClan wacht über die lebendigen Clankatzen. Die SternenClan-Katzen wandeln auch in den Träumen der Heiler (mind jeden Halbmond) und der Anführer (ab und zu)der Clans. Selten teilen sich auch normale Clan-Katzen, die keinen besonderen Rang haben ihre Träume./font/colortab=DonnerClancolor=#990099Sans MS, sans-serif'Der DonnerClan ist einer der fünf Clans, in welchen Feuerpfote zu Beginn des ersten Buches aufgenommen wird. Das Territorium des DonnerClan besteht zum größten Teil aus Laubwald./font/color tab=FlussClan color=#ff0000Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif'Der FlussClan ist einer der 5 WaldClans. Das Territorium ist an einem Fluss gelegen. Die FlussClan Katzen, jagen dort auch ihre Hauptbeute. Den Fisch. Sie sind meist die bestgenährtesten Katzen im Wald./font/color tab=SchattenClan color=#666600Helvetica, sans-serif'Der SchattenClan ist einer der 5 WaldClans. Das Territorium besteht aus Kiefernwäldern und Sümpfen. SchattenClan-Katzen fressen außer normaler Beute auch Reptilien wie Frösche etc./font/color tab=WindClancolor=#666666Impact, Compacta, sans-serif'Der WindClan ist einer der 5 WaldClans. Das Territorium besteht zum größen Teil aus Moorlandschaft. Die WindClan-Katzen gelten als äußerst schnell und wendig./font/colortab=WolkenClan color=#ffffffNew Roman, Times, Georgia, serif'Der WolkenClan ist einer der 5 WaldClans. WolkenClan-Katzen können sehr hoch springen Als sich die Zweibeiner ihr Territorium nahmen, blieb den WolkenClan-Katzen nichts anderes übrig, als sich irgendwo weit weg ein anderes Territorium zu suchen. Denn die anderen Clans, wollten dem WolkenClan nichts von ihrem Revier abgeben. Bald hatten sie auch ein geeignetes Territorium gefunden, wurden allerdings von einer Meute wilder Ratten verjagt. Der WolkenClan löste sich auf. Jahre später, machte sich der DonnerClan-anführer Feuerstern auf die Suche und "setzte" den WolkenClan wieder zusammen aus Hauskätzen und Einzelläufern, von denen manche die Nachfahren der alten WolkenClan-Katzen waren./font/color 30.03.2013 Nach Ewigkeiten schreib ich heute mal wieder was, weil ich heute ein Jahr im Wiki bin. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich damals auf die dämliche Idee gekommen bin, mir so eine Diary-Seite zu erstellen.. Zwar bin ich vor nem halben Jahr inaktiv geworden, trotzdem hab ich hier ne Menge gelernt. Danke an Ley und alle, die damals an meinem ersten Tag im Chat waren und mir die ganzen Abkürzungen erklärt haben. Danke an Aki, die mir bei dem ganzen Scheiß zugehört hat, den ich ihr erzählt hab. Danke ans ganze WaCa-Wiki, ich hab euch lieb. Der Grund, weswegen ich inaktiv wurde, ist, dass ich mich in einem WaCa-Forum angemeldet habe. Ich hab mich dort sehr wohlgefühlt und schnell eingelebt. Im Wiki hatte ich im Gegensatz dazu nichts mehr zu tun. Ich hab hier viele Freunde gefunden, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich in den Wikichats nicht mehr so wohl. Omg, ich wollte hier immer Chatmod werden und hab dafür ganz schön viel dummes Zeug gemacht. xD Als Dais, Tini und Smara dann Chatmods wurden, war ich total eifersüchtig. Schlimm war das. Ich glaub, ich hab es immer noch nicht ganz hinter mir. Naja, jetzt bin ich in diesem WaCa-Forum, genannt WCF sogar Admin geworden. War ein steiler Aufstieg. Nun, die haben jetzt das Problem. Ich als Admin, das wird sehr chaotisch. Naja, sie haben sie das selbst ausgesucht. Ich vermiss euch immer noch... Was is eig. mit Flammi? Iwie hab ich ewig nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Und von Bunt auch nich. Schade Leutz.. Naja, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch schreiben soll. Es war jedenfalls ne schöne Zeit hier. Tschau.